


Galas And Dark Secrets

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: After having to attend a boring fancy party, Peter accidently spills the beans about his encounter with Evil Stephen.





	Galas And Dark Secrets

Tony thrived at extravagant parties and so did Stephen but it was something he had to get used to again. Peter on the other hand _hated_ them, and now he found himself being shoved into a tuxedo and fumbling with his tie. Irritation growing by the second. He had only tied a tie once and that was for homecoming and he barely managed it then. The irritation wasn't just about the tie though, it was about having to go with his parents to a charity gala. He hated the reporters that would undoubtly be out front to get a glimpse of Tony Stark and Dr. Stephen Strange with their adopted son, the stuffiness of the party, socializing with people he couldn't get a rats ass about, just all of it.

But he had to go because everyone was starting to wonder if Peter disappeared. Pepper and his parents had done too good a job of keeping paparazzi off his back, so the world was freaking out. Not that he cared. He'd much rather stay away from the flashy lifestyle.

Peter yells out in frustration and throws the tie on his bed and sits on it before carding his hands through his hair, effectively ruining the gel controlled locks. He looks up when he hears a chuckle and Tony pushes open his half closed door the rest of the way, and picks up the discarded tie.

"I'll have to teach you how to tie a Windsor knot another time."  
"Or you can just let me stay home." Peter grumbles.  
"No can do." Tony says as he ties the tie around the teen's neck expertly and then looks up at his hair. "Geez, kid. What did you do? Come here."

Peter begrudgingly follows his father into his bathroom and the engineer grabs his hair-styling gel, pours some onto his hand, and then re-styles brown curls into submission. At least Peter could enjoy the fingers that would rub his scalp every once in a while. He always enjoyed that, and Stephen had compared him to a dog or a cat. Especially Tibbs, who had joined them in the bathroom to see what his humans were up to.

"We're only going to be there for a couple of hours." Tony tries to reassure him.  
"Thirty seconds is torture."  
"Tony..." Both Tony and Peter look up when Stephen walks into the teen's room, and find the sorcerer fumbling with his tie. "I...need help."  
The engineer gives Peter a look. "At least Mom has an excuse." The teen rolls his eyes as Tony moves past him to help Stephen with his tie.

Once that was done, the trio takes the elevator down to the garage and Tony slides into the driver's seat in one of his more flashy cars. Happy had the night off so he was the one that would be driving to the gala. Stephen steps into the passenger side without any hesitancy (he trusted Tony's driving when he was in the car), and Peter grumbles under his breath before crawling into the back seat. As soon as they had their seatbelts on, they were out of the garage and on their way to one of the most boring parties in Peter's life.

When they arrived, reporters were clamoring around the car as his parents got out, and Peter winces at the flashing lights until Stephen herds him inside by his shoulder. It was a lot better inside since paparazzi weren't allowed in but it was still pretty fancy and stuffy. His parents were immediately swarmed and he decided to just wait out the couple of hours at the bar with a soda. Thankfully, just his presence was enough for the other attendees and they let him be for now.

Tony was separated from Stephen and although he was able to keep conversations with those around them, he was also busy watching the people surrounding the sorcerer. Stephen had donned some black gloves with his three piece suit, not to hide his ring but his scars, and watched females (and even some males) fawn over him. Tony wasn't the slightest bit worried. He was more amused actually. He'd let them all drool over his wife before he decided to rain on their ignorant parades. Stephen was hardly in the news anymore (even after marrying Tony), so it wasn't a surprise that some people didn't recognize him as Tony's better half. Just as a former neurosurgeon.

None of his crowd noticed the doctor keeping one eye on the bar though. Tony was just waiting for Peter to get uncomfortable some way or another, just so Mama Bear would come out.

"I hear you've finally settled down Mr. Stark." One man pipes up at his side. "Married and adopted a child? Has it affected you much?"  
Tony smiles. "Hardly. My tower is a bit more lively but nothing has really changed. Just a few more added responsibilities."  
"Where is your son?" A woman asks. He couldn't be bothered to remember names.  
"At the bar drowning his boredom in soda."

Peter really did look bored when Tony and his gathering glanced in the teen's direction. He was slumped over and glaring into his cup and Tony watched with excited apprehension when someone finally approaches the boy. Definitely someone he recognized as a person that he didn't really want near his son, but he would wait. All Peter had to do was make the slightest movement that gave away his discomfort and Mama Bear would pounce.

His patience won out about ten seconds later when the man talking to Peter moves a little _too_ close, and the teen leans away and bites his lower lip. Tony smiles knowingly when a quiet snarl reaches his ears, and he watches as Stephen shoves his way through the crowd around him, and marches over to the unsuspecting man. The sorcerer stands at his full height, says something that Tony can't hear, and the man visibly cowers under Stephen's glare. 

Oh, Tony was wrecking his wife tonight. Seeing an angry Mama Bear in public was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Stephen wraps an arm around Peter and leads him away from the bar and the man, and makes his way back over to his earlier crowd. To Tony's surprise though, Stephen seemed to have _even more_ people eye humping him. 

Huh.

Peter stands just a little behind Stephen in silence, looking a little relieved that he was under the protection of one of his parents, and the sorcerer returns to his conversations. He glances down at their son every few minutes just to make sure he was still in reach, and when a woman eventually gets brave and starts to hang on Stephen's arm, Tony excuses himself and walks over to his crowded family.

" _Tesoro!_ " The billionaire declares as he approaches Stephen, causing the younger to blush and cough. "I think we've mingled long enough!"

The woman dangling on the doctor's arm moves away with a disappointed sigh when Tony brings Stephen into a kiss.

"It's always the pretty ones..."

The married couple exchange amused glances and they say their goodbyes to the party goers before directing a very happy Peter out of the building. The teen was barely in the car before he was yanking his tie off and groaning loudly, glad to be out of that dull place. He actually tried to strip down to his boxers when they got home and back up to the family floor, but Tony stopped him with a look. Peter sighs and waits until he makes it into his room where he and Stephen can hear Tibbs greeting the boy enthusiastically, and the engineer turns to his husband and grabs his tie.

"Mama Bear in public at a fancy gathering is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Tony growls out. "I wanted to take you in the nearest storage closet."  
Stephen smirks. "Your libido amazes me. Aren't you getting up there in age?"  
"You think you're so funny don't you?" Tony grumbles out.  
"You'll have to wait love. I promised Peter a snuggle burrito and a movie."  
Tony sighs. "I'll never get you back tonight."

They go into the master bedroom to change into some sleep clothes, and when they return to the living room, they find the teen sitting in front of a bookshelf full of movies and scutizing a couple in his hands. Stephen lays on the couch and rests his head against the engineer's chest once Tony sits down, and their son joins them once he finally picks a movie. He takes his place curled between the sorcerer and the couch, burrows his head into Stephen's neck, and Levi floats over to settle gently over them.

The cloak always liked their cuddle sessions.

"If you make me go to one of those fancy parties again, I'll hang myself with my webs." Peter mutters as a comedy starts on the tv.  
"That's a little extreme." Tony responds with a raised brow when he looks down at the vigilante. "It wasn't that bad."  
"You're used to them. You _enjoy_ talking circles around people. I'd rather deal with Evil Mom again."

All three freeze at Peter's words and Tony inhales deeply.

"What did you say?"  
Peter sits up and holds his hands out to placate his father's growing anger. "Nothing!"  
Stephen sits up as well and stares down at his scarred hands as they tremble from nerves. "A rogue managed to switch me with an alternate version of myself..."

To Peter's horror, Stephen told Tony everything that had happened with the alternate sorcerer. Throughout the story, the engineer covered his mouth when he realized he hadn't noticed the difference, and then drags his hand down his face at the end. The three sit in silence while Tony collects his thoughts (the movie had been paused), and he eventually looks at Peter.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asks quietly.  
The teen looks down and fiddles with the drawstring on his sweatpants. "I thought I was being overly annoying."  
"That's no excuse! He never should have laid his hands on you!" The engineer seethes and he immediately slumps when Stephen looks away. "You're lucky Mom got back when he did. If I had noticed, I would have killed the other guy in a heartbeat for hurting you." Tony then reaches out and gently grabs the back of Stephen's neck. "Babe..."  
The sorcerer blinks back tears but keeps his gaze on his hands. "I asked FRIDAY to delete all footage of the other me. I didn't want you to see..." His breath hitches, preventing him from speaking further, and Tony pulls him back against his chest.  
"I don't blame you. I'm as much as fault anyway. I didn't even notice." The eldest whispers. "It's done and over with. Peter is safe, and we have the right Stephen with us." Tony looks down at the doctor carefully. "Right?"  
Stephen laughs and his tears stop. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I'm the only Stephen that has taken on the role of Mama Bear."  
Peter dives back into the cuddle session when Stephen returns to his previous position against Tony, and wraps his arms around the doctor. "You're the best Mama Bear." The teen confirms.  
"Now we really need to watch this comedy. I'm not ending tonight with a depressing nose dive if I can help it." Tony declares as he resumes the movie.  
"I'm just glad it's not another alien movie or Star Wars." Stephen grumbles.  
Tony grins. "Remind me to drink to that later."  
Peter pouts. "Rude."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Discord server for Mama Bear and family! If you're a big fan and want to come gush with other ppl then come join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/EW6Zh38


End file.
